Handbell choirs have been around for many years and have performed in churches, schools and other settings. Handbell music typically sounds quite beautiful, however the music can be significantly affected by the quality of the handbells. More importantly, much depends on the coordination of the sounds produced by the individual bell-ringers.
In a typical handbell choir, each individual in the choir holds in their hand one or two bells. Each bell in the choir rings a single note unique from the notes of all the other bells in the choir. A musical piece is performed by choir members ringing a coordinated succession of musical notes that correspond with the notes of the song being performed.
Proper coordination of the ringing of the various bells by the handbell choir members is a challenge for any handbell choir. This coordination could be described as “signaling” to the choir members when each bell is to be rung.
Signaling the times when handbell choir members are to ring their bells can be done by preprogramming. Preprogramming is the process by which individual choir members memorize the sequence of bell-ringing for a particular musical piece. The disadvantage to preprogramming is that it requires a significant amount of memorization and practice for each handbell choir member to ready themselves for even a simple musical performance.
As an alternative to preprogramming, signaling the times when each handbell choir member is to ring their specific bell can be done by having each choir member read a musical score, and from the musical score take cues as to when particular notes are to be sounded. The advantage of such music-reading is that it lessens the amount of practice necessary for the handbell choir members to ready themselves for a musical performance. The disadvantage to such music-reading is that it requires each choir member to be able to read music, a skill which most members of the general public, as well as many musicians do not have. Such disadvantages are especially pronounced when the handbell choir members are children. Children tend to have shorter attention-spans than adults and thus are less likely to memorize bell-ringing sequences or to spend the time required learning to read music.
One solution to the short-attention-span problem has been color-coded or number-coded handbells. Each handbell is given its own distinctive color or number that corresponds with a note to be sounded. The handbell choir members then view a musical score that shows a sequence of colors or numbers to match the sequence of the notes that such colors or numbers represent. An example of the color or number coding is a handbell choir in which each member looks at a single musical score in large print that is held in front of the entire choir. The musical notes on such a musical score are colored or numbered according to the coloring or numbering of the bells corresponding with the notes. The leader of the choir then uses a pointer to indicate each note in succession in the musical score. As the leader indicates each note, the handbell choir member holding the bell whose color or number matches the color or number of the note being indicated sounds their bell.
This color or number coding is especially suitable for handbell choirs made up of children. Yet, as simple as this color or number coding sounds, in practice it has proven to be inadequate because many children fail to concentrate on the musical score. The result is that certain sequences of notes are sounded, between which are brief but bothersome pauses while the various choir-members attempt to locate the inattentive person whose lack of concentration has caused the choir's performance to flounder. Additionally, as a result of the necessity of utilizing a musical score in large part that is in front of the choir. What is needed is a more individualized system of alert signals, such as a means for signaling individual handbell choir members when each one is to ring their specific bell. The signaling means should also not interfere or detract from the visual appearance of a choir on a stage or other performance setting
A search of the prior art did not disclose any industry literature or patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, the following U.S. patents are considered related:
PATENT NO.INVENTORISSUED5,907,115Matsunaga, et alMay 25, 19995,763,805Yamabata, et alJun. 9, 19985,461,188Drago, et alOct. 24, 19955,247,864KonishiSep. 28, 19934,434,454DayFeb. 28, 19844,417,824Peterson, et alNov. 29, 19834,167,783MitchellSep. 11, 1979
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,115 patent discloses a keyboard musical instrument having a keyboard range display device with which the positions of the player's hands or fingers on a keyboard and the keys to be depressed are visually identified. The instrument allows a player to immediately perceive the range that is defined, so that he can easily move his fingers to correspond with the range.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,805 patent discloses a performance information transmission system that includes a performance information transmitter device and a performance information receiver device. Both devices are capable of correcting transmission errors that occur from the transmitter device to the receiver device. The transmitter device is equipped with a state information generating device which generates state information for indicating the control state of a musical note after a change has occurred. The receiving device is equipped with a receiver that receives sequentially an event information which causes a change in a predetermined musical tone and the state information indicating the control state of a musical note of the predetermined musical note.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,188 patent discloses a synthesized music, sound and light system that is incorporated into articles of clothing. The system, when activated, allows a multiplicity of lights to illuminate in synchrony with the rhythmic beat of either an internal music or sound program that is heard through an audio transducer. When the system is incorporated into a pair of shoes, a person can perform a dance routine or other form of expression in compliment with the selected music and light program.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,864 patent discloses a display apparatus for an electronic musical instrument that includes a display section, a register section for reading out the display time information, and a counter section for performing a countdown operation in a predetermined time interval with the display time.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,454 patent discloses an active lighting system that includes at least one light stand that supports a plurality of individually adjustable colored lights and a keyboard unit. The keyboard has a plurality of switches and light intensity controlling elements that enable the intensity of the various lights to be selectively varied to create a rhythm-to-color display.
The 4,417,824 patent discloses a keyboard assembly having a matrix of keybuttons, a plural light source assembly and a plural sensor assembly. Each light source is exclusively and sequentially energized, thus causing its light to be transmitted through a light transmission member.
The 4,167,783 patent discloses a portable lighting system that includes a stand having an adjustable length which positions lights carried on a frame at a predetermined vertical position. The frame is secured to the stand and can readily be set up and dismantled for transport in a compact space. Lights carried by the frame are connected to a foot operated control box which includes switches actuated to energize preselected lights. The preselected energized lights can be intensity modulated with a foot operated dimmer while leaving the operator's hands free to play a musical instrument.
Related website: www.thevisualizer.com
This website covers an electronic keyboard that is used in a classroom to provide an overhead display of the keyboard keys being depressed by an instructor.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the following remaining patents found in the search:
PATENT NO.INVENTORISSUED4,819,539SearingApr. 11, 19894,213,372Sasaki, et alJul. 22, 19803,027,794ChuteApr. 1, 1962